As this type of metal gasket, a metal gasket shown, for example, in FIG. 3 in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-287137, is known. This metal gasket for cylinder head includes: two base plates which are metal plates, and in each of which cylinder holes are formed corresponding to individual cylinder bores in a cylinder block of an internal combustion engine; circumferential beads having a both-sided sloped angular shape in cross section and formed around the individual cylinder holes; cooling water holes formed outside the peripheries of the individual circumferential beads corresponding to a cooling water jacket of the cylinder block and cooling water holes of the cylinder head; and an outer bead having a one-sided sloped shape in cross section and formed and positioned so as to enclose the circumferential beads and the cooling water holes as a whole. Further, a thin step adjustment plate made of a metal plate is placed between the two base plates.
The step adjustment plate extends outward, from the position inside the circumferential beads of the base plate to the position of the cooling water jacket, and has claw-shaped protrusions. When the claw-shaped protrusions are inserted into the cooling water holes of one of the base plates, and the portions protruding from the cooling water holes are folded over, the step adjustment plate is coupled with the base plate, so that the contact pressure exerted on the circumferential beads of the base plate, and the sealing of the combustion gas in the cylinder bores are improved.